


Love, Unexpectedly

by gypsiesandjaywalkers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsiesandjaywalkers/pseuds/gypsiesandjaywalkers
Summary: Lord Voldemort decides to conduct an experiment, and gives Lucius Malfoy a year to live, unless he can find someone to love him for who he is.





	Love, Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Inspired by Beauty & The Beast, but with my own personal twist on it. Song lyrics featured in the fic are from the song "Embrace Me" by Karen Jo Fields. Written for a challenge at hh_sugrquill on livejournal.

"Love?" Lord Voldemort repreated, absently stroking the head of Nagini as she lay across his shoulders, "That is Albus Dumbledore's great weapon?"

The laughs and jeers from the gathered Death Eaters echoed from the great stone walls of Malfoy Manor as they sat at the long wooden table, the flames from the fireplace casting shadows around the room. All of the Death Eaters seemed to rejoice at this news, all but one.

"Love" Severus Snape repeted, his eyes averted. "He believes that love is something you do not understand my Lord, and he believes that is what will bring about your downfall".

Lord Voldemort smiled, but there was nothing humorous about it. His cold eyes swept the room before landing again on the face of Severus Snape.

"Did love save your precious Lily Potter from me?" he asked, his voice void of emotion.

"N...No My Lord" Snape's vocie cracked at the memory of losing the woman he had loved.

"And you Lucius? Did your love for Narcissa save her from losing her life?"

"No My Lord" Lucius said, his eyes cast down at the table, his heart heavy with grief.

Voldemort studied the blond man to his right, the man that had once been one of his most trusted servants.

"And still" Lord Voldemort continued, "Still, you believe in love?" he asked the man, having read his thoughts as clearly as though he had shouted them.

"I do" Lucius replied, swallowing hard, still unable to meet his gaze.

Again, the jeers and laughs of the gathered Death Eaters rang out.

"Who would love you?" Voldemort asked, "Knowing your past. Knowing what you are, what you have done?"

When Lucius did not answer, Lord Voldemort rose, pacing the room before he came to stand behind the man, resting his skeletal hands on the back of the chair.

"If you believe so strongly in love" he sneered, "Perhaps you will consent to take part in a little... experiement..."

He contemplated only a moment more before he raised his wand, an ornate silver hourglass appearing on the table, filled with a dark red substance. With a slight flick of the wand, the red liquid inside began to slowly fall.

"You have until the hourglass runs out to find someone to love you Lucius, otherwise, you will die".

**_Two months later..._ **

Lucius stood at the window of his Manor, his leather battle armor singed in places, his hair matted from the battle that had taken place only hours before. He watched as the rain poured from the sky, as the jagged bolts of lightning struck from the sky. He did not look beside him at the hourglass that now sat upon the table. He did not need the reminder.

* * *

Carnissa tore through the woods, desperate to get away from the battle. Her skirts tore as they became entangled in the briers, and thorn bushes, and a low branch whipped her face, bloodying her cheek. Barely registering the pain through her other wounds, Carnissa, carried on. Her father was gone. She had watched as he was struck down, the killing curse hitting him directly in the heart. Blinded by her tears, Carnissa tripped the uneven ground, falling to her knees on the wet ground. She sat up quickly, brushing as much of the dirt off of herself as she could manage, before she cursed softly. It was a lost cause, she realized that now. There was nothing to fight for, the Dark Lord was going to win. She was young, and, like many others, had kept faith that Harry Potter would save them all. Harry Potter, who had disappeared for months, and presumed dead. What a joke that was.

Carnissa stopped as she saw the path, barely visible through the rain, and surrounded by tall hedgerows. Hearing a noise behind her, she did not wait to see whether it was friend or foe, but merely sucked in a breath and took off down the unknown path, hoping to find safety.

Within minutes, she came to a large gate. Desperate for refuge from the storm, she pushed hard against it, nearly falling through when it swung forward. Closing it behind her, she set off at a limping run towards what she realized now was a large Manor house. Carnissa reached the door, but did not reach for the silver serpent shaped door knocker, but instead beat against the wood, crying out in the rain.

* * *

"Master" the house elf wheezed into the darkened room, "Master there is a woman outside"

"I am not deaf" Lucius snapped, not turning from the window, he had watched the girls progress up the narrow path that led to his home. He had caught glimpses of her when the lightning had illuminated the sky. She was limping, he had noticed, and kept one hand pressed against her side as though wounded.

"Master, should Pinky bring young Mistress inside?"

"Yes. Tend to her wounds. But disturb me no more"

Carnissa's eyes widened when the door before her swung slowly inward. Tentatively, she took a step inside, yelping in surprise when she saw the long, bat-like face of the house elf before her. "Please" she choked out, "I require shelter and assistance with..." but whatever else she had been about to say was cut off when she suddenly fell to the floor, her wounds finally causing her to faint.

* * *

Some time later, it could have been minutes, or hours, her thoughts were so jumbled, Carnissa awoke in the dark. She opened her eyes slowly. She was sore all over, with a dull, throbbing ache centered in the back of her head. She lay still for several moments playing back the last events that she remembered. She had been with her father and several other members of the Order of the Pheonix, fighting a group of Death Eaters as they tried to attack a small Muggle town. She had watched her Father die, and had been wounded herself. That explained the aches; she thought reaching back to touch the back of her head what? Then she had escaped, and taken a path she had never seen before, coming upon a house where she had... Carnissa bolted upright in bed immediately regretting it as her vision swam. Bringing her hands to her face she closed her eyes, waiting for her world to settle again. 'How did I get in bed?' she wondered realizing for the first time that she was. Carefully, Carnissa lowered her legs off the side of the bed and stood up, happy when she only swayed slightly. She made her way to the door and opened it, peering out into the dark hallway.

"Mistress is awake"

The unexpected voice startled her, and she looked up and down the hallway, trying to locate the person who had spoken. "If Mistress would come with Pinky, I will take you for dinner" Carnissa took a step back as she realized the person speaking was not a person at all, but rather a house elf.

"Ok" she whispered, gathering her torn skirts in her hand, she followed the elf down the darkened hallway.

Carnissa's eyes widened as she followed the elf through the house, it certainly belonged to someone with wealth as every inch she could see was ornately decorated. Carnissa swallowed hard, soon she would be meeting the person, or persons, responsible for her care, she would have to be sure to thank them properly before she set out on her way again. Carnissa stopped just outside the archway leading into the dining room. It was empty, the long table stood bare, save for one place setting. Slowly, Carnissa took a seat in front of the plate, smiling when the elf returned moments later with a loaf of bread and a bowl of steaming soup.

"Pinky" she said softly, "Where is your Master?"

"Master is upstairs" the elf replied, "And wishes to not be disturbed. When Mistress has finished with her dinner, Pinky will take her back upstairs"

* * *

**_The Next Day..._ **

Carnissa strode through the house of her unknown rescuer, intending to thank them properly, and then get the hell out of there. When she reached the staircase, she was unsurprised to find Pinky waiting for her, looking thoroughly distressed.

"If Mistress would please go back to her room" it squeaked running towards her on knobby legs, "Pinky will -"

"No" Carnissa said forcefully, cutting the elf off in the middle of its speech. "I will not return to my room. Now if you would kindly take me to your Master so that I may properly thank them, I will be on my way again"

"I'm afraid" a new voice drawled from behind her, "That that is impossible"

Carnissa whirled around, her green eyes flashing with anger, "And just why is that?" she asked, her manners completely forgotten as she crossed her arms across her chest, staring defiantly at the man before her.

Lucius smiled, his hand tightening for a moment on the head of the serpent that donned his walking stick.

"You were injured, and in case you haven't noticed, there is a war being fought Miss..."

"Cavelli" she said before she couple help herself "Carnissa Cavelli, and I can take care of myself"

 _'Carnissa'_ Lucius thought, the familiar ache in his heart tightening again, _'Narcissa'_

"Be that as it may Miss Cavelli, it would be ill mannered of me to allow you to leave in your current state. Therefore, I must insist that you return to your room"

Carnissa's eyebrow rose at the way he spoke to her, "I am not a house elf" she said evenly, "And you cannot keep me here Mr..."

"Malfoy" he drawled softly, extending a hand towards her, "Lucius Malfoy, and I believe that you will find I can keep you here Miss Cavelli. Now, you may return to your room as requested, or I can see that you are locked in the dungeon. Your choice"

Carnissa's blood froze as she took the man's offered hand. She knew who he was now. Lucius Malfoy, former right hand man of the Dark Lord. He was a Death Eater. And Carnissa understood when their eyes met that he would make good on his threat to lock her in the dungeon if she argued.

"So that is it then Mr. Malfoy?" she said, pulling her hand slowly out of his, "You're keeping me prisoner?"

"If you'd like to think of it that way"

Carnissa glared at him for a moment before she abruptly moved forward, purposely brushing by him on her way back to her room.

Lucius watched, an amused smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth as he watched the girl go, her dark hair laying in waves down her back. _'Insolent girl'_ he thought to himself, before turning and heading down the stairs, _'Beautiful girl'_

* * *

Carnissa stood in her room, contemplating the elf's words to her. "He wants me to join him for dinner?" she repeated, looking confused.

"Yes" Pinky said, bouncing lightly in front of her, "Master was most insistent"

"I just bet he was" she replied, looking down at herself. "Kindly inform your Master that I will not be joining him as I think my blood stained dress is hardly appropriate"

Pinky raised a hand, "Master said Mistress is to choose something from the closet"

Carnissa moved to the double doors and flung them open, gasping at the sight of the rows of elegant silk dresses hanging before her. Before she could stop herself, she reached out, running her hand down one of the gowns, a deep forest green with a corseted bodice and full skirt.

"Tell your Master, I will be down shortly" she said, her words barely more than a whisper.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lucius chided himself softly as he paced the foyer, "Keeping a girl prisoner here for what? On some childish notion that she'll fall in love with you? You saw the look in her eyes when she recognized you. She knows what you are.. she'll just leave..."

Lucius' monologue was satisfactorily ended when he glanced up and saw her standing at the top of the stairs. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She wore green, and had piled her hair on top of her head, so that only two soft ringlets fell on either side of a heart shaped face. She wore no makeup, and yet, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Standing up straighter, he crossed the foyer to wait at the bottom of the stairs, extending his hand to her, palm up, when at last she reached him.

Carnissa took a deep breath, keeping her eyes locked on his as she descended the stairs, swallowing and offering him a small smile as she took his hand, surprised at the smoothness of his skin.

"I'm pleased you decided to join me Carnissa" he said softly, his thumb absently stroking the back of her hand.

"I could hardly refuse your invitation" she said, "Especially when presented with a gown as lovely as this"

Lucius smiled, his first real smile since his wife's death.

"Come Miss Cavelli, let us eat"

* * *

Dinner was a mostly silent affair, but then, in Malfoy Manor, this was not uncommon. Carnissa found herself studying him over the rim of her glass, studying them as though he were a particularly interesting specimen. 'He looks sad' she realized, 'And beaten down'

More than once, he caught her looking at him, and those times, she would blush, and immediately avert her eyes, only to be caught again a moment later.

After dinner, there was conversation, and Carnissa began to realize there was more to him than she could have guessed. They spoke of their lives, he told her of his wife, the brutal way she had been taken from him. She told him of losing her father, and for a moment, both of them were silent. Slowly, Carnissa began to realize that there was music playing softly in the room, had it always been there? A small smile formed on her lips as she recognized the song.

"Do you approve Miss Cavelli?" Lucius asked, amusement in his voice as he rose.

"I do, very much " she said, an almost dreamy look in her eyes, "I love this song"

Lucius smiled as he came around to her chair and held his hand out to her once more, "Would you care to dance?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. "I'd love to" she replied, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her away from the table. Carnissa was surprised at the way she fit in his arms. She could feel the muscles of his arm beneath his expensive shirt as he rested it against her waist, keeping her other hand in his, laying against his heart as they swayed together.

_My feet were cold_  
_My heart was lonely_  
_Speech becomes old_  
_I looked behind me_  
_What do i see_  
_Silently waiting_  
_Once you were waiting_  
_Embrace me_  
_Embrace me now_

* * *

 

**_Six Months Later..._ **

"Carnissa, I have to go" Lucius pleaded with the girl before him. "He'll kill me if I don't"

"So we'll leave" she said, tears stinging her eyes. "We'll go into hiding Lucius, just you and I"

"We can't, I've told you this"

"Lucius"

"I'm going Carnissa, and that is final"

Carnissa waited until he had reached the door of the bedroom they now shared, "If you go Lucius Malfoy, I will not be here when you return"

Lucius stopped long enough to spare a glance at the girl he loved, at the girl he had assumed loved him in return.

"As you wish Carnissa. It changes nothing. You knew who I was, what I was when you agreed to stay with me. I have not changed"

"I stayed with you because I thought you had changed" came her reply, as she coolly studied him. "It appears I was... mistaken"

"Goodbye Carnissa"

"Goodbye Lucius"

 

* * *

**_One year later..._ **

Carnissa followed the sound of the mad laughter, her wand drawn in her hand. Harry Potter had come back at last, and tonight, she knew would be the battle to end it all. Carnissa's eyes flashed as she found her target, the woman that had murdered her father, Bellatrix Lestrange, dueling and laughing as her wand slashed through the air. Before she had a chance to take her revenge, she watched as Molly Weasley's quick reflexes shoot the killing curse, she smiled as Bellatrix crumbled, as her lifeless eyes stared at her. Carnissa turned, ready to take on a different opponent when she saw him, and her world stopped. Dropping her wand, Carnissa ran towards the man before her, taking his weight as he collapsed against her.

"Carnissa" his whispered voice, brought a new wave of pain crashing over her.

"Have you been hurt?" she demanded, helping him into a partially hidden classroom.

"I'm dying" he told her casually

"No" she said, the horror and shock evident on her features. Quickly she ran her hands over his chest, his torso, and his arms, but found no sign of a wound.

"You can't die" she whispered, tears pouring down her face as she laid her head against his chest. She heard the enraged cry from Voldemort somewhere behind her, but she did not care. "You can't die Lucius" she said as his eyes closed, "I love you"

Carnissa wept as the sounds of the joyful cheers erupted in the hall behind her. She knew the Dark Lord had been defeated once and for all, but she did not care. Carnissa wept for her broken heart, for the loss of her father, the loss of the man she'd come to love. When she felt strong arms come around her, she did not register it at first. It was only when the arms pulled her closer rather than pulled her away did she pull back, her eyes blinking in surprise.

"You're alive?" she whispered, almost afraid her words would jinx him.

"Because of you" he whispered, bringing his hand up to caress her face. "You saved me Carnissa"

"How?"

"Because you loved me" he said simply, kissing her softly.


End file.
